Daylight Dreamer, Cari'id
Cari'id Cari'id is a powerful illusionist who serves as the most junior member of the Daylight Dreamers. Being the most junior member, it is safe to assume that he is the weakest of the nine members of this mysterious organization. But his power is very formidable none-the-less. Cari'id prefers not to attack directly, he uses his powerful magic to indirectly cause a monster to go insane, or pass out from fear and allows his minions to clean up the mess. Combat NE Medium Humanoid (Elf) (Pseudo-Undead) Init +38; Senses:' '''Low-Light Vision ;'Perception''' +47 Aura: '''Phantasmal Barrier (Suppressed with the Psychowand); Excruciating Dreams (Supressable by Cari'id only) '''DEFENSE AC 57 Touch '''39 '''Flat-Footed '''28 (+18 Armor, +29 Dexterity) '''hp 1167 Fort +25, Ref +38, Will '''+35 '''NRG Resistance '''60%; '''SR '''36; '''Resistance '''Cold 20, Fire 20, Electricity 20, Water 20, Acid 20, Earth 20. '''OFFENSE Speed 40 ft. Melee 'staff of gharma +39/+34/+29 (1d8 + 4 '''plus '''confusion (DC 68); x4) '''Special Attacks '''Dreamworld, Phantasmal Barrier, Spectasma, Soul Sleep, Excruciating Dreams '''Prepared Spells; '(CL 28; Concentration +66) '''Contant - Contingency: Death/Petrify/Sim. (Clone); Contingency: Dispel (Contingency: Death/Petrify/Sim. (Clone)), Greater Arcane Sight 1st '(DC 53) - Magic Missiles x4, Mage Armor x4, Shield x4, True Strike, Bungle, Blend, Reduce Person x2, Mirror Strike x2 '''2nd '(DC 54) - Bullet Shield x2, Acid Arrow, Summon Swarm x2, Delay Pain, Hideous Laughter x2, Pilfering Hand, Scorching Ray, Shadow Anchor x2 '3rd '(DC 55) - Scorching Ray (Empowered) x2, Dispel Magic x3, Ice Spears, Deep Slumber, Illusory Poison, Fearsome Duplicate, Major Image, Vision of Hell, Malediction, Halt Undead '4th '(DC 56) - Mirror Image (Maximized) x2, Remove Curse, Touch of Slime, Arcane Eye x2, Malfunction, Rainbow Pattern, Shadow Barbs, Shocking Image, Invisibility (Greater) x2 '5th '(DC 57) - Break Enchantment, Siphon Magic x2, Dismissal, Hold Monster, Dominate Person, Cone of Cold, Lightning Arc, Dream, Nightmare, Seeming, Phatasmal Web, Symbol of Striking, False Vision, Permanency '6th '(DC 58) - Black Tentacles (Maximized), Antimagic Field, Greater Dispel Magic x2, Repulsion, Geas, Mass Suggestion, Elemental Assessor, Mislead x4, Veil, Phantasmal Killer (Maximized), Contingency '7th '(DC 59) - Stoneskin (Quickened), Sirocco (Empowered), Expend, Rampart, Planeshift, Greater Arcane Sight, Lunar Veil, Simulacrum, Greater Shadow Conjuration, Control Undead, Control Construct '8th '(DC 60) - Teleport (Quickened), Spell Turning (Empowered) x2, Hungry Darkness (Empowered), Resonating Word (Empowered), Prismatic Wall, Greater Spell Absorption, Binding, Screen, Clone '9th '(DC 61) - Lightning Bolt (Intesify) x2, Getaway (Quickened) x2, Cold Ice Strike (Maximized), Greater Shadow Evocation (Empowered), Wish, Weird x2 '''STATISTICS Str 52, Dex 68, Con 42, Int 66, Wis 48, Cha 86 Base Atk +14/+9/+4; CMB +35; CMD 74 Feats '''Spell Focus (Illusion), Greater Spell Focus (Illusion), Combat Casting, Epic Spell Focus (Illusion), Spell Penetration, Noble Scion, Greater Spell Penetration, Empower Spell, Quicken Spell, Improved Combat Casting, Improved Metamagic, Maximize Spell, Epic Intensify Spell, Polyglot '''Skills Craft (all) +56, Knowledge (all) +56, Perception +47, Spellcraft +56, Use Magic Device +66 Languages All SPECIAL ABILITIES '''Dreamworld (Ex) '''Traps all enemies in a world of their own making, in which they do not share with any of their allies. Each world created at the time of this abilities use are unique to each affected target. The only way to escape is to overcome whatever challenge lies deep in their subconsciousness. Until such a time they are considered to be helpless. Will Save Negates (DC 68). This Save is Charisma Based. This is not a magical sleep effect. '''Phantasmal Barrier (Ex) '''Surrounds Cari'id in a cloak of volatile illusion that strikes anyone who would attack Cari'id for the amount of damage he would sustain from the attack, this reduces the original damage dealt to Cari'id by 1/2, however the attacker takes the full amount. The Psycho-Wand nullifies this for 12 hours when used. '''Spectasma (Ex) '''Any number of selected creatures are replaced with a simulacrum as per a mislead spell, the psychowand reveals these simulacrums as false copies of the party. These simulacrums have all of the same statistics and abilities. Greater Dispel or Greater Naturalization destroys them. Affected creatures do not even realize they have been copied and are transported to a mirror quasi-dimension, though they can disbelieve to exit the pocket dimension providing they see something strange, though copies are invisible to the characters who they are copying, and originals are invisible to the target's allies. '''Soul Sleep (Ex) '''When used, this ability puts up to 80 HD worth of creatures into a comatose state of sleep until they are awakened. In this state they are considered to be helpless, a Will save negates this (DC = 68). This is a magical sleep effect. '''Excruciating Dreams (Ex) '''This aura is constantly in effect around Cari'id; However it only affects sleeping creatures, and is completely undetectable to conscious targets except through a True Seeing effect. When this aura is active, all sleeping targets within 80 feet of Cari'id are struck by painful dreams taking non-lethal damage equal to cari'id's charisma modifier each round they are exposed. Upon the initial contact with a sleeping creature the creature is allowed to make a fortitude save to prevent any damage dealt by this aura for the next 24 hours. However if he fails, he is trapped under the effect. Creatures trapped under this effect cannot be awoken by anything short of a Wish or Miracle Spell unless and ally physically moves them out of the range of the aura. In which case it can be dispelled normally.